borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Hellfire SMG trading???
Is it just me or do some people always pick up certain weapons and never pick up any others? I am a level 50 Roland, finished playthrough 2. I picked up a lot of good legendary weapons grinding in Old Haven and stuff but I can't seem to get a good combat rifle. However the weird thing about my game is that I pick up Hellfire SMGs (and Volcano snipers) all the time whenever I play solo. So right now I have 7 Hellfire SMGs. (Two of them I am keeping because one is for close range and the other is for Mid-range) The other five I want to trade for a good combat rifle (and a shotgun), because despite the countless hours I spent grinding for one I am STILL using a damn purple Atlas. What I mean by good combat rifle is a fully automatic, decent damage (210+), and at least 84% accuracy. Having a scope would be nice. //Asianbboycall911 5:11, December 4th, 2009 (Eastern Atlantic) ---- I have noticed this, after all my grinding and farming I have found tons of Volcanos, tons of equalizers, and only ever found one chimera, and a bad one at that. I have a nice Raven combat rifle, 5 round burst etc. I still use it and would be willing to dupe it for you for a good Hellfire, although you'd have a hard time beating the one I got. Anyway, gamertage is Zylo t Wolfbane so send me a message if you're interested. Zylo the Wolfbane ---- Would work better if you stated which platform you have the game for. :P Pdboddy 15:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm always looking to up-trade. I have some pretty sweet AR's, but I generally agree with your position that the AR's definitely got the shaft as a weapon class in the game. XBL GT --> Bipolarattorney 17:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- I know exactly what you mean, Combat Rifles as a whole seem to get the shaft in a big way. I've found 2-3 orange Combat Rifles in my 2+ playthroughs as Roland, I'm still using a 39 Battle Stomper and a 37 Glorious Havoc. I really wish I'd see some better Combat Rifles...even from an available ammo perspective, it seems like there's less ammo laying around then the other types, but then again I could just be noticing it more since I tend to favor Combat Rifles over other weapon types. I'd love to get something that get's at least 400 damage, or close to it. If one doesn't turn up, I may just try and mod one...I've already played through twice on that character, so really ain't much more to do with him except use him for screwing around killing bosses quickly :) - Effedup 18:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::What system? If XBL, I can give a couple "good" (at least for AR's) ones. I have a purple three burst shot that does 404 and a couple of orange high clip/mag, full-auto versions that do over 200 Bipolarattorney 20:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm on PC >.< ::::::Thanks anyway, though. I'm sure I'll be able to do something cool modding. I've seen ridiculous rocket launchers people modded that shoot like massive MIRV like rockets with 60 warheads in them; I'm not looking to do anything crazy like that, just increase damage and maybe fire rate. Try to make a rail gun type weapon with a 500 round clip...with 5/5 Metal Storm I already fire pretty damn fast lol - Effedup 20:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I recommend getting a Hyperion Destroyer. There are a couple upper-40 examples on the dicussion page. One does 240+ damage/round and the other is 160ish with x3 explosive damage. All are Very Accurate, have scopes, and will empty the entire clip if you fire while zoomed and stay that way. You can shorten the burst length by unzooming. :I had a low-20s Destroyer (war destroyer?) that I used well into the mid thirties as Mordecai. I finally sold it just because I'd had it for so long. Finding a Hellfire may have contributed. ;) :--Feel the BURN! 21:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey dude if you have xbx live i can give you an atlas zpr pearl havoc its purple but it does x4 fire and about 340 damage no scope and a 12.5 fire rate. GT: Sentroxgamm4